


Trick or Treat

by moonbeambucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 09:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12105483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambucky/pseuds/moonbeambucky
Summary: It’s Halloween and you and Bucky are supposed to go to a party. The aftermath of his recent mission changes your plans but you make the best of it with a treat.





	Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on tumblr for @bucky-plums-barnes 8,000 Followers Writing Challenge. My prompt was "You really do go all out don’t you?”

Bucky chuckled as he walked up the pathway of your house, taking note of the faux headstones on the lawn accompanied by skeletal hands seemingly crawling out of the ground. Cauldrons of varying sizes filled with skulls and bones flanked the steps leading up the porch, with carved pumpkins lined up on the ledge of the railing. Your front door was framed with orange and black garland and a sign that read “Tomb Sweet Tomb”. Ghouls were hanging from above, swaying back and forth from the gusts of wind as an eerie fog spread across the floorboards, no doubt from the machine you insisted upon buying much to Bucky’s confusion. Halloween was never his favorite holiday but he found your enthusiasm endearing.

A group of young children moved passed him, quickly running up the steps to ring your doorbell. Bucky smiled seeing you open the door, dressed as Cinderella in a beautiful ice blue gown. “Trick or treat!” the costumed youngsters eagerly yelled. His heart swelled watching you interact with them, handing out generous amounts of candy. You were a true princess, caring and kind hearted, and he felt so lucky to have your love.

Your eyes caught his gaze and you broke out into a wide smile. “Hi Y/N,” Bucky said approaching you.   
“You’re supposed to say ‘trick or treat’,” you replied, lifting your head up to kiss him, caressing his cheek with your silk gloved hand.

Bucky entered your home whose interior was equally as decked out with themed lighting and hanging decorations. Black lace was draped over the fireplace mantle, with black candlesticks, small white pumpkins and an assortment of apothecary jars filled with moss, rubber spiders and other spooky items scattered around.

 **“You really do go all out don’t you?”**  he said, taking everything in before sitting on the couch.  
“You know it’s my favorite!”

It’s true, Halloween was your favorite holiday, your ever expanding collection of decorations and costumes were undoubted proof.

“Are you ready for Angela’s party? Your costume’s in the bedroom,” you continued.

“Please don’t be mad doll but I’m just not feeling up to it,” he said, looking at you through his dark lashes with an apprehensive smile. You couldn’t help but to pout and he felt bad. “I’m sorry Y/N I know you wanted to go but truth is I’m really achy. I took a bad fall on the mission and I just wanna stay in and cuddle with my best gal.”

Your eyebrows rose with concern, “Are you okay? What happened?” You sat next to him, placing your hand on his leg.   
“It’s nothing Y/N, I just landed wrong.”  
“Aww baby, let me take care of you,” you said, gently caressing his thigh.

A light went off in your head and you bit your lip to hold back a smirk. Bucky cocked his head noticing the new sparkle in your eye, he was about to question you before the doorbell rang. You asked him to give out the candy while you excused yourself, practically running to your bedroom. When he finished he knocked on your locked door causing your heart to race. You shouted through it letting him know you’d be right out. He sat down again, flipping through the various horror movies playing on TV while he waited for you.

You stood in the hallway behind Bucky, clearing your throat to alert him of your presence. He turned his head back to look and you smiled seeing his jaw drop. Since Bucky wasn’t feeling well you thought it best that a nurse look after him. You changed into your costume, a short white dress with a red zipper going down the front. Red crosses adorned the collar and matching cap. You wore white thigh high stockings and red patent leather pumps. You beckoned him with your finger, “I’m ready for my patient.”

Bucky jumped up to follow you back to the bedroom. You sat him down on the edge of the bed as he lustfully stared at you up and down.

“I’m sorry you’re not feeling well today Mr. Barnes but as your nurse I’m here to do anything I can to make you better.”   
“Anything?” Bucky repeated smirking. You didn’t need any medical tools to see his dark pupils blown wide with desire.

Walking over to him you held his face lightly and pressed your lips to his forehead, lingering for a few moments before pursing your lips into a kiss. “You feel warm, but…” you began innocently fanning yourself with your hand, “It’s pretty hot in here.”

Unzipping the front of your dress down midway you revealed your red lace bra. Bucky sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. You turned around to grab your stethoscope from the dresser, bending over you gave him a full view of your ass, your cheeks hanging out from the matching panties. Placing the tool around your neck you ran your fingers up and down Bucky’s shirt. Slowly you undid the buttons and took it off him. Running your hands on exposed chest, you felt his firm muscles tense under your touch.

You placed the end of the stethoscope on his chest, pretending you could hear something through the plastic. “Your heart’s beating fast.”

“Mmm and my blood is pumping down below Nurse Y/N,” he chuckled, raising his eyebrows up.

You dropped your head smiling before getting back into character, “You fell Mr. Barnes, is that correct?” you asked as you gently brushed the plastic end against his hard nipples. He shivered with delight as he nodded yes.

“I need to check for nerve damage.” You took his hands and brought them to your chest, “can you feel this?” you asked, motioning his hands to knead your breasts.   
“It’s hard to tell,” he lied, continuing to grope your chest over your bra.

Taking a step backwards you slowly pulled the zipper down all the way. Bucky moaned palming his erection as he watched you undress, standing before him now in your matching lingerie. You unhooked your bra revealing yourself to him. His needy hands resumed their position, cupping your breasts in his large hands, rubbing circles around your erect nipples, lightly pinching them.

“And now?” you asked seeing the joy on his face as he kneaded your breasts. He licked his lips before taking your nipple into his mouth, swirling his warm tongue around it, sucking softly. He kissed his way to your other breast, gently biting your nipple before flicking his tongue over it. You let out a cry of ecstasy, feeling the heat pooling in your core.

You told him to take off his pants and lay on the bed, he carefully pulled them down over the tent in his boxers. Continuing your examination you gently placed your hands on his chest down to his stomach asking if he felt any pain. You rubbed along his clothed erection and he hissed with delight.

“Oh, it seems like I need to take care of this,” you coyly said. Hooking your hands in the waistband of his boxers, Bucky lifted his hips to help you pull them off; his thick cock slapped against his stomach with an audible thud. You crawled on the bed, staring up at him as your hand wrapped around his thick shaft. Your mouth watered as you stroked him, swiping your thumb along his sensitive head, spreading the beads of his precum.

Wetting your lips first you let your tongue slide up and down his rock hard length and swirled your tongue around his smooth head as he cried out. You took him into your mouth slowly, humming around him as your head bobbed up and down.

Bucky moaned louder as your pace increased with a steady rhythm taking him deeper each time, relaxing your throat so his tip slid as far back as you could handle.

“Ohh fuck Y/N, t-that feels s-so good,” he panted.

Holding the base of his cock you pumped your other hand quickly around his tip. Bucky stared at you, naked except for your nurse’s cap and stockings, biting his lips as you smiled with his cock in your hands. Your dove your mouth to his balls, sucking his heavy sac into your mouth while your hands began working corkscrew motions.

You could feel his body growing tense so you took him back into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks around him. Bucky growled your name as his released his hot load.

Wiping the corners of your mouth you panted as you climbed on top of him, pressing your swollen lips to his in a feverish kiss. You jumped at the cool sensation of Bucky’s metal hand on your back.

“How do you feel now?” you asked, running your hand along his chest.  
He sighed, “Amazing… but,” his fingertips lightly skimmed down your back, “I didn’t eat anything today.”  
“I think we should fix that,” you said, sitting up as Bucky slid down the mattress. You straddled his face as he wrapped his arms around your thighs, kissing and biting each side before he licked a broad stripe up your pussy.

“Mmmm baby you’re soaked,” he remarked before he continued dragging his tongue from your entrance to your clit.

You threaded your fingers through his hair gripping down as he flicked his tongue over your bundle of nerves before sucking gently. The screams from the movie in the other room masked your cries of ecstasy as you felt your release building almost immediately. He suctioned his warm mouth over your folds, sucking harshly. You gently rocked your hips against his face, holding the headboard for balance.

He lapped at your clit, the vibrations of his moans sent waves of pleasure through your body. You ran your fingers through your hair knocking off your nurses cap, arching your back as your orgasm ripped through you, screaming his name as your legs shook around him.

Rolling onto your back you tried to catch your breath, Bucky moved on top of you, peppering kisses onto your neck before capturing your lips again. His tongue swept across your bottom lip, meeting your own as you deepen the kiss.

He rocked his hips and you felt his solid frame between your thighs. He reached down, rubbing his cock on your wetness before pushing into you agonizingly slow feeling every ridge and vein enter you. He set a languid pace, rocking your hips together as he pushed in and out of your wet heat. You hooked your legs around him, crying out as the friction of the new angle rubbed against your oversensitive clit. You quickly came undone, clenching your walls around him. Bucky’s head fell to your shoulder, your pulsing walls set off his own orgasm. He moaned your name, grunting as he exploded inside of you, coating your velvet walls with jets of hot cum.

Bucky kissed you, softly and slowly as you both came down from your high. He rolled onto his back and you curled up next to him resting your head on his shoulder, wrapping your arm around his chest as he pulled you in tight.

“And how is my patient feeling?” you asked, smiling as you still tried to catch your breath.  
“Incredible.” He kissed your forehead. “Fuck Y/N you are one sexy nurse,” he said, rubbing your arm.  
“Well there’s a lot more where that came from. I can be sexy cop, French maid or Elvis.”

Bucky stopped to turn to you, squinting in funny confusion as he smiled from ear to ear, “A sexy Elvis?” he laughed.  
“Yeah babe, I’m a hunk of burning love,” you said doing a horrible Elvis impersonation, curled lip and all.

Bucky shook his head laughing again. “Trick or treat?” he softly asked.   
“Treat,” you replied, smiling as he tilted his head down pressed his soft lips to yours in a slow and loving kiss.


End file.
